The Sparrow and the Swan
by Crimson Knighte
Summary: This is Au where the Hetalia Characters are students and professors at Hogwarts. The main pairing is America and Australia but there is others in the course of the story.
1. Introduction: Ameilia

_Love isn't a fairytale. Nor is life. But once upon a time when a few people still believed in them: a sparrow met a swan. The Swan was elegant but kind. The sparrow was wise but had a foolish heart. They made a promise to be friends for always. But sometimes promises aren't exactly broken but then they're not technically kept either. This is the story of the friendship between the Sparrow and the Swan._

The first day of potions my brother was found with another boy in the supply closet. From my worn bench I barely could see. But it is said Professor Bonnefoy didn't think it was anything but child's play. Our fellow students' thought they were gay and the girls whispered what a shame the two hottest boys were unavailable while the boys whispered praises to a higher power. To me I knew he was probably trying to find the ingredients for fireworks so he can blow something up and stumbled on a new friend rather than making out with someone he just met. But rumors would not like truth to darken its fantastic lies.

_The sparrow fell in love with the Swan on a cool spring day a year after they met. Every day they talked though they lived in different worlds they made time for the other. The Sparrow was always there for whatever the Swan needed and the Swan was there to care for the Sparrow when she had need of it. The Sparrow did not speak of her love. She made a promise she intended to keep. The Swan did not need to know that on their flights to get seeds or berries her heart whispered I'll always love you. But the Swan knew though she said nothing. She thought it was a fleeting emotion that the Sparrow's heart held._

It was like stepping into a barn for the first time. The warmth of hay and the heat of the animals contained in the wooden and stone structure welcoming you from the prying claws of winter. The sweetness of the hay overpowering your olfactory sense of the occasional dropping from the softly crooned feathered beasts. For extra credit I was assigned to look after these creatures but it was ever so lovely when the odd package that was too large for an owl to deliver came in. Soaring through the sky with a comet's tail of winged beasts not far behind. Zooming in to see lumbering country side and withdrawing to the icy dampness of clouds when muggles appeared. But I always had to return. No, I did not mind the imposing castle-school but I did not belong in ways the others did.

_ One day the Swan told the Sparrow about the one she longed for. She had something great to ask of the Sparrow her beloved friend. Sparrow, the Swan said softly. Will you go with me to fetch the sap of a gum tree? The Sparrow without hesitation agreed to do this favor. The Swan overjoyed made plans for the long journey ahead for the two. Wearily she collapsed into sleep. The Sparrow whispered I'll always love you to the unaware Swan. The next day they were to depart. The next day the Sparrow had to hush her heart._


	2. Chapter 1: Rue

_The Sparrow and the Swan flew over dales and streams. They stopped to talk with clouds and stars. Off they went to find the treat the Swan's Kookaburra so loved. Three days passed some in silence and others in whispered dreams. Finally they came upon a gum tree in a large garden and apple orchard. The Sparrow being smaller took the tiny bottle the Swan had tied around her neck. The sap poured from the tree and filled the bottle almost instantaneously. They glanced around the garden when the two finished their task. The Sparrow wanted to stay forever but the Swan was anxious to get back. So they went to the sky and flew home in one night's time. The Sparrow's heart whispered to the sleeping Swan I'll always love you._

There was thirty-seven stone steps to my room. Inside was nothing to report but silence. There was no one there to wait for me nor would there ever be. So I spent time away. Ivan never minded. I wiled hours away troweling and grooming. He spoke with me of my brother and his family. The days we were quiet I saw something in his eyes that reminded me of myself and that is when I knew Ivan would become my best friend.

_And the next day the Sparrow helped her woo the lovely kookaburra. It was a bittersweet happiness for the Sparrow to see the Swan so delighted. But she kept her word and stayed the loyal friend who whispered always I'll love you to the slumbering swan._

I remember being nervous and anxiously clutching my schedule. I was late for Care of Magical Creatures which was taught by one of my older brother's friends. I scuttled down the grassy knoll the castle peering imposingly over me. I suppose shock would be the wrong choice of words. I just never seen so much pink on a man before…. He instantly loved me.

The students sat in a circle in front of what appeared to be a roughly hewn hut. A man in flamingo pink and what looked like a fisherman's hat made of iridescent materials stood in between the students and the hut. "Oh like hello!" I blinked. Did he just said like? "Hello sir, sorry I am late…" But he was already waving for us all to follow him behind the wooden structure.

They were lovely piercingly golden creatures brayed before the class. The instructor grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the smallest one. Almost lovingly he guided my hand to pet it.

"Unicorns are so lovely aren't they?" I nodded and the day that followed was a blur.

_The Swan told the Sparrow she had feelings but was conflicted. The Sparrow understood the Swan needed a friend as the other swans were not quite as nice to her Swan. Besides the Swan love the Kookaburra the most didn't she? And so they continued their friendship in a circle like they always had. Talk and eat. Goodbye only until tomorrow. This is how they lived. This is how the Sparrow felt it was meant to be even as her heart quietly whispered to the Swan I'll love you always._


	3. Chapter 3

_It came to pass an Eagle became infatuated with the Sparrow. She refused his advances but at the urging of the Swan the Sparrow accepted the flight with the Eagle. But her heart still whispered:_

"_Always I'll love you." to the Swan._

I had lived in cold for as long as one could remember. My parents were not rich nor were they magical. Students say I am like the frost that settles on their family's farm equipment. I never did see the comparison but it did dismay me that they thought I embraced it. Nay, I merely shook my fist and went about my buisness. The only two students who never thought ice and I were one was a girl named Rue and her brother Toris. Toris was frightfully protective of his sister always shuffling about making sure the boys weren't pinning naughty things to her back or trying to go up her skirt... In this way I made a great acquaintance with this strange boy with tousled hair and feminine hips. He carried books precariously as if they would jump from his arms like rats from a ship. Rue was a little odd in many ways she reminded me of a younger Toris except she was an extreme tomboy whenever under my watch. Later I would meet Toris' other siblings but these first two were as refreshing as a spring day with sunflowers. They took me to tea and picnics. Always laughing about something or other. In those moments I really wish I wasn't so frightfully big. I always wondered what Toris thought of me as I caught myself impulsively touching him whether a slight brush (Anyone would think oh we're walking side by side it happens!) to a hand on the shoulder.( I am merely reading over his shoulder after all!) But these excuses grew weary in my mind and I knew one day I would have to ask. Pressing flowers in old tomes of spells and poetry where winter was thinning in an old castle I began to speak...

_One day the Swan wanted to see the Kookaburra to ask if they like to gaze at the moon together that night. But the Kookaburra flew with the giggling geese barely acknowledging the Swan when with such loud companions. The Sparrow sensed the hurt the Swan felt and whispered honey lies she could only hope were truth to the Swan. Such as the Kookaburra was probably bad of hearing or was waiting to be alone to speak with her the Swan. She pepped up and they drank tea by the setting sun before heading off to bed at the day's wane._

"_I love you always." Said the Sparrow's heart._


End file.
